Release
by Aimee's stories
Summary: The day Ruth is released from hospital and the events after- 2011
1. Chapter 1

**Hi I'm Ruth and I'm Bipolar.**

**That constant phrase was doing my head in, therapy sessions, talking to depressed unsociable people was how I would spend my day, staring at the four walls in that dreary room I had to call mine, until today.. , I was finally being 'released', I had dreamt of this moment for weeks, I am certainly not coming back here again. Charlie opened the door, said he would be visiting me soon, and I had to keep taking my medication, blah blah blah, I'm a doctor I'm not incapable. I wondered if any one cared, any one cared that their favourite Doctor Winters was coming out, and by the look of the empty car park I presumed not. I sat outside, wondering what to do, walk, bus... Until a car came around the corner with Jay Faldren in the driver's seat, he beeped at me hanging out the window singing 'Dr Winters is coming home she's coming home'. I smiled at that, trying to act embarrassed but I was glad, glad someone cared.**

"**Hey princess you wana lift to your flat", he said with a cheesy grin.**

"**Hm might walk..." I said trying to tease him.**

"**Fine then your loss" he said smiling and he reversed slowly.**

"**Well since you came all this way..." I said keeping the pace with the moving car.**

**I got in; the car smelled of him, I sort of missed that friendly smell. The car was in a tip as usual, but that's Jay for you Mr unorganized.**

"**How are you feeling today then?" he asked as we finally left that hell hole.**

"**Jay if you ask that again I'm gunna jump out the car." I said annoyed, I know he cared but I was sick of that question.**

"**Ok, so I have the day off and I haven't payed you much attention recently what with…" he trailed off; I could see he had a lump in his throat over his recent grief.**

**It was two weeks over Polly's death and he had taken it bad but wasn't showing anyone, they had a thing once when I was with that man who shalt not be named. She seemed nice, didn't like me much then again who does, she made Jay happy though so.**

"**Sorry about you know..."**

"**Yeah so am I ..."**

"**Drive down there Jay... No questions"**

**He seemed to comply with my order not knowing what to say back to me, I knew where I wanted to take him.**

"**Why are we here Ruth?" he said as we pulled up by the cemetery.**

"**Thought we might pay our respects..."**

"**I already have..." he replied.**

"**Well I haven't so..." I gestured my hand towards the car door, and we both step out .He lead me up to her grave. We stood there for a while, not knowing what to say, I suggested he told me some memories of her but he said he needed to tell me something else.**

"**What is it?"**

"**Polly told me something before she died..."**

"**What she say..."**

"**That she basically knew I always had eyes for you, and I'm the person you're meant to be with..." **

"**O." was all I could manage to say, I had wanted him back with me for so long, being in hospital on my own made me realise that even more.**

" **Ruth, she made me see babe, made me see what I was too blind to realise for so long, yeah we've had bad times, real bad times, but there's still something there right?" he picked up my hand and placed it on his heart.**

**I was always difficult with feelings, never wanting to show weaknesses or doubts, but the man in front of me, I couldn't lose him again, and the only thing that hospital taught me was to talk about my feelings.**

"**Yeah, and there always will be". I aid with a small shy grin.**

**With my hand still on his heart, he lowered his head and gently kissed me, not the ideal place to kiss, but I missed him so much.**

"**I've just got out of hospital Jay, we need to go slow this time, properly, I can't take much more heartbreak..."**

"**Sure thing, I'll look after you, through this and forever babe scouts honour. " he saluted me.**

"**I've got something to tell you..." I said happily.**

"**What?"  
>" I'm back to work next week" I said gleefully.<strong>

"**Yes Dr Winters returns!"**

"**Don't tell anyone about us though, not yet hm?"**

"**Course, secrecy woo! Looks like we'll be using that office of yours quite a lot, and not for work reasons."**

"**As long as I don't get sectioned again on my first day" I said through laughs.**

"**Not funny babe, not funny, you're never going back there I promise."**

"**I know." **

"**Pizza at yours then" he asks as we walk back down to the car, hand in hand. My life was in his hands again, I was thrilled.**

"**You're paying" I teased as we got in to the car and drove to my flat.**


	2. Chapter 2

**The day has come, the day where I become Dr Winters again, I'm less confident as I should be right now, but that's normal right? I decide on a cream top with a small black blazer, over my tight fitting jeans, I wanted to make a good impression on my return, even if I had to change into my scrubs later on. Luckily for me my job was still open for me , after my recent episode that nearly killed a girl, I couldn't believe it got so bad, but I'm on top of it now back to normal.**

**I decide on taking the bus to work, the long familiar route reminding me why I despise public transport so much. There is a ginger woman on the bus, sat in front of me. She is wearing a smart blazer like me, similar styles I smile to myself. She has her long hair in a ponytail and her jaw structure is amazing. She turns around to glance at the surroundings and catches her eyes on me. I know exactly from looking at her face who she is. Jac Naylor. That woman has a bigger reputation than me; I remember hearing the gossip around the hospital of what Jac did next, quite a hot topic. I turn my head away from her glare and look out of the window. I hear the seat creak as someone sits next to me. Guess who it is…**

"**Your Ruth right..."**

"**Yeah you're Jac". **

"**Heard about your recent stunts, cutting voices out of someone's head, interesting, you must teach me sometime." The corner of her lips pulls up to one side.**

"**I'm glad my bipolar entertains you so much". I say with a hit of sarcasm.**

"**So you're back to work then".**

"**10 for observation."**

"**Well this is my stop nice, catching up Winters."**

"**Whatever Naylor." I reply. Our ambitions made us bitter towards each other; I suppose it was fun toying with the opponent. **

**My stop came, and it was a short walk up to the hospital, Jay was waiting outside for me.**

"**Hey babe all set?"**

"**Ready than ever."**

"**C'mon then "he said putting a hand on my shoulder.**

**Jay was called away by Tess to treat someone, which gave me time to change into my scrubs. I walked past reception and was commonly greeted by Noel and Big Mac.**

"**Alright Doctor Winters, good to have you back" they said, didn't sound like they meant it, they were trying though. **

**I opened the dust covered locker, my stethoscope still inside. I took the uniform out of my bag and quickly changed before anyone came in. And placed the stethoscope where it belonged, around my neck. I stepped out the office and Tess had gathered everyone around. **

"**Right there's been a RTC, not far from here, 2 buses and one coach has been involved, I need four members of staff to assist the guys upstairs as they will be sending people out too."**

**As soon as she mentioned the guys upstairs I was up for it, Jac would be there of course, and probably the most senior members of staff, it was my chance to impress to prove that I'm a worthy doctor. **

"**Me Tess." I raised my hand along with Jordan, Zoe and Adam. **

"**Right we have our four, I also need a nurse on scene please", as soon as she said nurse Jay was jumping to get her attention.**

"**Alright Jay, Ruth, Adam, Zoe and Jordan", the paramedics will take you out.**

"**Looks like it's the dream team again Winters." Jay said grinning, I tried to act professional but I couldn't resist a grin. We were off in the ambulance; I was eagerly waiting what lay ahead….**


	3. Chapter 3

**Been a while since I updated ha, but exams come first of course, felt bored so I decided to upload the next chapter hope you like :)**

We got there in under ten minutes, I told Jay to stick with me.

"Who wouldn't want to babe!" he replied.

I saw the overturned coach, the countless coughs and wheezing and shouts filled the air, while a crowd gathered around the area, police holding them back from the wreckage of the coach. I headed over the coach was big and I decided to go in from the front.

"Wait Dasher.." Adam called. I stopped and turned around planting a kind smile on my face and returned to the team, looks like they still didn't trust me as much as they should, after all I was better now...

The precidure was explained over and over again, Zoe would look after the front half with Jordan, no suprise there, I still reckon something was still going on in that office of his, Adam went to the middle on his own, superman Trueman, always the toned doctor everyone wants to be rescued by , not me I had my knight whom I would go down to the back of the coach with. As much I wanted to spend time with him after we rekindled our romance, I couldn't be distracted, God I hated myself when that thought crossed my mind, that was my problem before, work over my life, thats what destroyed me pushed me over the edge, I needed to losen up, balance the two, It would be a struggle but I needed this to work I couldn't lose my beautiful Jay again...

We headed in, I was confronted with a woman lying on her side, a baby in his baby blue baby grow, his angelic tuffs of black hair brightened by his wonderful jade eyes , shining up at me and reaching his delicate fingers in the air. His mother was gone, no pulse, no life. This poor boy without his mother, in this disaterous event. I picked him up, cradled him, his rusky smell catching in my nose, like a newborn . I turned around and was greeted with Jay, his head down, he looked up with his warm eyes.

" Poor little man, what sort of life will he have?"

"You never know, he may have a dad, or a family who loves him."

"I hope so princess, I really do, give him here , I'll pass him over to the medics."

I shuffled over, and lay this wonder into Jay's arms, this should of been the feeling of when I passed my baby to his father, the baby that never was, the baby that I...

Jay went out, I decided to move on without him, I grabbed the bag and crawled on my stomach. Then an icy shrill pierced my ear.

" We've got to stop meeting like this Doctor Winters." I could hear the smile as she spoke the words of the voice of Naylor...

" Come here often?" I replied.

" Every Tuesday as it happens" she replied sarcastically .

" Right we have one query fracture of the tib, it need to be stabolised, she needs..." she cut me off then..

" I am a doctor, Doctor Winters, and i might add a far better one than you loppy lou."

" Shut up and keep out of my way..." I replied harshly.

" Fine by me".

The side of the coach creaked and shaked slightly.

" We'll have to act quickly or we'll be hospitaliized too." I said.

" Yeah, wouldn't want to spend the last breaths with a Winter."

" Ditto"


	4. Chapter 4

" Dr Winters would you keep out of my way!" Jac hissed.

" Oh I'm sorry I wasn't to know we had designated areas, let me just pop to the shops and gets some chalk so we can draw some boundries."

" All I'm asking is for you to keep yourself over there."

" Fine."

"Good."

" Ruth babe you okay in there?"

" Yeah fine Jay, just get the spinal board."

" Coming up."

Suddenly there was a loud creak, more like a groan in a way, and the side of the coach collapsed. It was dark and dusty, and I switched my torch on , as well as studying myself at the same time for injuries.

"Ruth Ruth" I could faintly hear from the outside of the collapsed coach.

I soon remember Naylor and started patting the ground to see where she was.

" Jac , can you hear me?"

" Yeah."

" Where are you?"

" To your right."

I moved positions in the tight space and shone the torch on her. She didn't have much space around her either and she was laying on her side looking at me .

" Your uninjured yeah?"

" Actually no.." and she pointed to her right leg where a blade of glass was embedded.

" Oh God, right stay there"

" Not like I'm going anywhere fast."

I reached for the bag that was to my left and draged it over with my left hand, I quickly unloaded it all over the floor and got out some packs,

"Your bleeding and I need to put pressure on it alright."

" If you must." she grinned wickedly.

" Aren't you in pain?" I asked her because she didn't seem to be.

" Of course I am , I have a sharp object in my leg.."

We didn't really engage much in the minutes that passed, I spent time trying to get the attention of the others outside, and it seemed like hours before I heard Jay's voice.

" Ruth, there cutting part of the coach off, they may be a while but hang on there yeah, are you hurt?"

" No but Miss Naylor is."

" Can you handle it?"

" Well yeah, not much else I can do."

" Ok but give me updates yeah."

"Okay."

" So your not going to let me bleed to death then" she said smirking.

" Don't hate you that much." she winced as I applied more pressure to the wound.

She bended down to have a look at her wound, and the straightened back up.

"Doesn't look to bad, but I couldn't say because I'm only a heart surgeon." she emphasised the word 'surgeon'.

"I look up to you Jac, believe it or not you have the perfect job, who wouldn't want to be you when your not being a complete cow." she laughed and replied.

" You wouldn't want to be me, I have an enormous pressure on my shoulders, I have few friends, and no boyfriend, thats why I admire you sometimes."

" Why me?"

" You have Jay , someone who loves you for you."

"I heard about that guy, Joseph? It must of been hard him leaving like that."

" Course, but that's the way life goes." she didn't want to display anything more to me.

The drilling got louder and Jac got weaker, the fainted for a minute but then came back and shook her head. A big hole emerged by my side and faces appeared behind it, Jay first of course.

" Hey you"

"Hey, can you get to us now?"

"Yeah, few more mins, then you will be out of here ."

" Good.."

Another face appeared, I didn't recognise the guy but Jac gasped.

" Jac I didn't plan to meet you in a collapsed coach but ..hi."

The guy must of been Joseph, from the reaction I gathered and the description I had heard of him, short chocolate brown hair, and and amazing jawline like Jac's.

" What are you doing here?" There hole was big enough for him to crawl in , much to Jay's annoyed face, which I couldn't help but laugh at.

He held on to her outstreched hand and replied,

"On my way to see you, but clearly you wern't there..."

"Yeah, thought I'd hang out here for a while."

Joseph took my space as I manovered around him and grabbed on to Jay's hand as he yanked me out.

" Aw your back now" we hugged for a while and then retreated back to the side of the road and sat down.

Jac was brought out a while after, and when she paased me on the strecher she told the paramedics to stop.

" Ruth, er thanks."

" No problem."

She smirked and was wheeled off to the awaiting ambulance, Joseph hot on her tail.

" Made a new friend babe?"

" What , Naylor?, who knows."

Mr Jordan came up to me ,

" You and Jac got into a cat fight hmm?"

" Yeah I won though" returning the sarcasm.

" Wouldn't expect anything less, welcome back Ruth" He held his hand out for me to shake it.

" Good to be back Mr Jordan."

**Sorry I haven;t updated in ages! I was writing other stories, and was recently on holiday, thanks for the reviews though. :) xx Aimee**

:)


	5. Chapter 5

**Thanks for the reviews, I can't wait for the next ep of Casualty, theres going to be exciting scenes between these two , aww :) **

" Jay I'm not saying forever, of course I want to be with you, but I need some time to get back on track, comfortable with myself."

" And I get that babe, but I just want you to know I am here for you, i will wait for you , just don't push me away, if there's a problem , there is a solution, and Nurse Fladren will find it, you here me."

" Thanks, I really appreciate this, you , I love you." I could feel the blush rise on my cheeks, feeling quite hot all of a sudden.

" And I love you, just don't forget it, Iv'e always got your back ." he kissed my forehead and went over to the sinks in the staffroom to make coffee.

I knew it wouldn't be pleasent not being Jay's girlfriend for a while , but I needed to get into a routine before I involved a relationship into the equation.

" Here budge up then" he shifted along the sofa and handed me a cup, snapping me from my thoughts.

" Ta." the silence only lasted a minute because Jay can't be quiet to save his life sometimes, but that was one of the features I loved about him.

" Forgot to say, Tess told me you have a new patient in bed 4, and I'm working with you today, cool right?"

" Oh very cool." I said sarcastically, which I got hit for.

" Come here." and we kissed for a while, savouring the sacred moment we had left.


End file.
